


Home Sweet Home

by hc2323



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, I'm probably going to hell for this, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hc2323/pseuds/hc2323
Summary: PWP, Set during SoS years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fanfic ever, so please be gentle with me. my obsession with the clintons might have officially gone too far, but that's why we're all here, right...? 
> 
> feel free to suggest any prompts for future works or give me constructive criticism- it is (usually) appreciated!

She hadn’t planned on coming home for another few days, but occasionally, technical mishaps worked in her favor. Besides, she hadn’t seen her husband in weeks and it was beginning to take a toll on both of them… FaceTime was a useful invention, but her iPhone could only make up for so much of what she was missing. She dialed Bill’s phone the second she shut the door to her private cabin on the plane, silently thanking the heavens above that she had escaped another day’s worth of briefing and long meetings. 

“Hello?” He answered after a couple of rings. “Hillary?”

“Hey honey.” She answered, sinking back into the pillows on the bed. It was still early afternoon in New York, but nearing midnight for her. “I have good news.” 

“Which is?” he inquired, hoping to hear what he thought he was about to hear. 

“I’m on my way home as we speak.” She could practically hear her husband’s excitement on the other line as she spoke. 

“Great, baby! You have no idea how happy that makes me. I’m practically having withdrawals over here.” Bill laughed. 

“Oh, I understand darling…my bed has been too empty the past few weeks.” Her tone changed a bit, thinking about the night before she’d left for her trip- the mental images of her hubby’s naked body on hers weren’t nearly enough to satisfy her for the time they were missing together, but it was something. 

“We’ll have to remedy that when you arrive then, won’t we??” He spoke with a raspier, deeper tone than normal, an effect he knew turned Hillary on. 

“Mhhhmm.” Was all she managed to reply with, the sound of his voice alone aroused her. She removed her blazer and laid back, listening to his voice put her into a trance. 

“In fact, I’ve been thinking all day about this too.. I miss your legs wrapped around me, your moans.. Fuck, it’s so hot when you moan my name.” He knew exactly what he was doing to her, practically torture has he went on speaking seductively into the phone. “I can’t wait to see you and get those uncomfortable clothes off.. Babe, I hope you aren’t too attached to the panties you’ve got on because they’re getting ripped off as soon as I get my hands on you.” He smirked. 

“They’re the grey ones you bought me for my birthday.” She hadn’t picked them out to wear today specifically for Bill, but he couldn’t complain about the wisp of grey lace that barely counted as underwear. 

He could feel his pants get a little tighter just thinking about them. “Perfect… are they wet, baby?” 

“Dripping.” He was making it harder and harder for Hillary to keep her composure on her flight back. 

“Well, sweetheart, I can’t wait to see for myself… I’ve got a few things to take care of right now, though. See you later babe.” He blew a kiss into the phone and hung up. 

“That damn son of a..” Hillary knew he had left her hanging purposefully. She curled up and tried to pull herself together a little bit before she needed to speak to an assistant about dinner and get her things together. “Huma?” She called.

“Yes?” Her trusted assistant came to the doorway. 

“You can come in. Can you check on the flight timing and see what my dinner options are?” She asked, sweeping her blonde locks into a ponytail. 

“Of course.” She returned a few moments later. “We’ve got a couple of hours to go, and dinner is your choice. Salmon looks good.” She said.

“I’ll take the Salmon then. Thank you.” Hillary smiled warmly. It was going to be a long few hours.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

She arrived at their home just short of 11 o clock, surprised to see the lights off. She was almost positive Bill would be waiting up for her. Handing her agents the large luggage, she grabbed her purse and stepped through the side door, shedding her coat on a nearby armchair and kicking her heels off. She thanked the agents and trudged through the den on her way upstairs. Arriving at their bedroom door, she heard the television on and went in. 

“Bill?” He was sitting up in bed, clad in an old t shirt and a pair of familiar boxers he liked to wear. He perked up and smiled at the sight of his wife. She set her bag down and went over to him, her lips wasting no time capturing his in a long, sensual kiss, and her body straddling his. “Have I told you how much I missed you?” Bill managed in between kisses. He moved down, pressing soft kisses onto her neck and collarbones. 

“I think you made that abundantly clear earlier…” Their hands roamed each other’s bodies, kisses getting sloppier as tongues fought for entrance into each other’s mouths. 

“Lift up.” Bill demanded, slipping his slender hands up her blouse to remove it. He intended to keep his promise to be ripping her panties off if it was the last thing he did. Her discarded shirt hit the floor and he returned to his primary focus, moving to press kisses to the cleavage spilling out of her bra. His hands snaked around to the hooks and in a swift move unclasped her bra and took a hard pink nipple into his mouth, causing Hillary to gasp and then groan in pleasure. He bit down ever so slightly and then soothed it again with his tongue, his other hand fondling her right breast. 

Feeling his hardness press against her, she tugged at his boxers. “Hmm not so fast baby… patience is a virtue and I’m nowhere near done with you.” Typically, she would put up a fight, but tonight, she let him pleasure her unhindered. He had her hot and bothered already from earlier, wrapped around his finger. Bill slipped a hand down her slacks, coming dangerously close to her center. He toyed with the band of her panties, feeling the lace between his fingers. “Shame these won’t last too long..” He chuckled and slid his hand down to her entrance, finally. “God, you’re so wet already…” He stroked her gently, and removed his hand to taste her. His lips enveloped hers again, in another passionate kiss. Following her shirt, she shimmied out of her pants and he flipped her over, towering over his wife on her back. A smile crossed his face. Every time they made love was equally as amazing, but there was something to be said about reunion sex after weeks of absence from each other. Her blonde hair was splayed across the pillow, and she had a glow despite having removed all of her makeup hours ago. Hillary was always beautiful to him, but seeing her in her most natural, vulnerable state was incomparable. “My gorgeous wife. Absolutely fucking beautiful.” 

Continuing to kiss down her body, her moans were music to his ears. He stopped at the waistband of her lacey undergarment and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to her clit, through the fabric. 

“Please, Bill.” She squirmed beneath him.

“Please what??” He continued to tease her. “Do you want them off?” 

“I need you.” 

“Need me to do what?” He was starting to enjoy the little teasing game he had going. “Tell me.”

“Take them off!” She lost her patience. 

“Whatever Madam Secretary wants…” He gently lifted his wife’s legs and slid them off, taking in the view no one else on earth got except him. She was glistening wet. He buried his face in the apex of her legs, caressing her folds with his lips and tongue. 

“Holy fuck….Biiiilll.” She moaned, writhing under him. He wrapped her legs around his shoulders and planted his hands on her hips, keeping her exactly where he wanted her as he continued to lick her clit. He dove his tongue inside of her unexpectedly. “Fuck that feels so good..” She cried out again. 

“You taste so good.” He inserted two fingers, pleasuring her with his mouth simultaneously. It did not take long to bring her right up to the edge. 

“Ohhh fuck I’m not going to last much longer baby..” She gripped the sheets with her hands. 

“Come for me baby. Let go.” He swirled around her clit with his tongue and she lost it. “That’s it baby.” Bill thrived off of watching her orgasm. A man of many surprises, he flipped her onto her stomach as she rode the waves of her climax off and shed his boxers, diving into her. 

“William!!!!” She yelled. The feelings of pleasure and euphoria were overwhelming for her. She could feel his rock hard erection throbbing inside of her. He stayed put for a few seconds, relishing in the feelings of the aftermath of her orgasm. Slowly, he moved in and out of her, in long strokes. She whimpered, unable to string together a coherent thought at the moment. 

“You’re so tight, Hillary. Fuck, tight and warm and so good.” He groaned, gripping onto her hips for both stability and so he could penetrate her deeply. Her moans filled the room, and Bill thanked God in that moment they had a guest home for their secret service detail. Gradually, his pace increased, until he was practically pounding into her. 

"Mmm fuck!" She panted, and threw her head back. The longer, blonde hair she had grown out now stuck to her face as she matched Bill's rhythm with all she had in her. "Baaaaby oh my... Bill! I'm going to.." He felt her warmth clench around him almost violently, and a thrust later he followed her into orgasmic bliss.

Hillary collapsed onto her husband's chest, nestling into his body until the last of the shock waves had left her feeling sated, sleepy and glowing. "I love you Hill." He kissed her head and brought his arms around her body. "Good for you?" He asked. 

"Good?" She mumbled, moving her head ever so slightly to look up at him. "Amazing, as always." She smiled softly. 

"Welcome home, babe."


End file.
